


Tales of the Handmaids

by sweetpoison



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpoison/pseuds/sweetpoison
Summary: An in-depth look into the letters Offred finds.With shaking hands Offred looks through the letters, some scrawled desperately onto torn pages from books, magazines, wrappers...anything the others like her could get their hands upon each held a similar tale. One they all shared and it let her know the most important thing "You are not alone."





	Tales of the Handmaids

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction, I was fascinated by the letters of the other handmaids and wished to share my own thoughts on what might be within them. Please enjoy.

With shaking hands Offred looks through the letters, some scrawled desperately onto torn pages from books, magazines, wrappers...anything the others like her could get their hands upon each held a similar tale. One they all shared and it let her know the most important thing "You are not alone."  
  
She takes the letter from the top of the pile, this one was written in what seemed to be lipstick, perhaps stolen from the wife of her Commander?, upon a torn section of white fabric that was easily recognisable as the gowns they all slept in. The writing was messy but legible. Several scrawled out starts begin the letter

 

_~~To whom it may concern~~ _

~~_If you read this_ ~~

~~_Please Help_ ~~

  
_Hello,_

_My name is Susan, at least it was a long time ago now it's forbidden...like so many things. Now I am called Ofliam - Of Liam. That is my Commanders name, the man who rapes me every month to try and get me pregnant so he and his fucking cunt of a wife can get a child they so "desperately" want.  I used to have a child before but they took him from me...Jason, he'd be four now he wouldn't even remember me if he saw me and in my darkest moments I cannot help but wonder if I would recognise him it has been so long after all... but they used to say a mother never forgets her child and till my dying day I will remember his blonde curls, his big green eyes and his laugh._

 

 _I haven't been OfLiam the entire time,_ _my first commander was John and I was Ofjohn that house is barely worth mentioning however old fuck couldn't get it up, I was only there a few months. A_ _fter this I was Ofgrant that commander made me pregnant with a little girl, Deborah, his wife gave her a name out of the bible...fucking horrible name right? she was so beautiful though with her solemn blue eyes, black wisps of hair and the tiniest hands you ever saw she looked like Jason, her big brother, though I could never dare say that to anyone. Once Deborah was weaned I was sent to this house... A Handmaid who has had two healthy children is in high demand after all._

 

_I suspect i'm pregnant again, i'm two weeks late and my breasts ache an old familiar feeling. I cannot lose another child to this world, this sick, sick world...I have stolen a bottle of caster oil from the kitchen, the Martha won't notice spends most of her time drunk from the Commanders illegal booze which she tops off with water, they used to use this to stop pregnancy in the olden days a bad way to do it I hear but anything is better than this. If they find out what i've done i'll be hanged if they are merciful but with each passing day I find it harder to care._

 

_Do not forget me, ..and please get my children out of here.  
_

__  
Susan  
  
  
Letting out a ragged breath Offred wiped away her tears...fuck, she clutched the scrap of cloth covered in lipstick in her hand raising it briefly to her lips to press a kiss to the fellow handmaid who had reached out in the only way she could before gently placing it on the cold tiles of the bathroom and picking up a second letter.


End file.
